The present disclosure relates to a battery device, and, more particularly, to a process for switching between power supply and power receiving in the battery device.
Battery devices are known as those for charging electronic devices. The battery device generally has a receiving port and a supplying port. A battery device which receives and supplies power through one port is also known. This battery device has an external switch, and is configured to switch between a power receiving operation and a power supply operation, in accordance with switching of a switch.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-220422 discloses an electronic unit which performs high-speed charging, when a reversible connector is coupled to the surface, and which also performs normal charging, when it is coupled to the back surface (see ABSTRACT).